<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>221b - Dance like no one is watching by Anarion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938216">221b - Dance like no one is watching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion'>Anarion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [414]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>221B Ficlet, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Established Relationship, Humor, Love, M/M, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock Holmes on a normal day is neither quiet nor small. He can be both those things when he wants to, though.</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [414]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>221b - Dance like no one is watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Brilliant podfic by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30313725">AlessNox</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock Holmes on a normal day is neither quiet nor small. He can be both those things when he wants to, though.<br/>
Today he wants and so he is quiet and small, because today he is spying on John Watson.</p><p>John Watson, on a normal day can seem both quiet and small, but today he is neither. That’s mostly the reason why Sherlock is spying on him. Not that spying on people is never not good fun, especially when those people are John.</p><p>Anyway. Sherlock is spying on John, who's in the kitchen, singing and swaying his hips to a tune on the radio.</p><p>John never sings or dances when Sherlock is there. He does so on his own, Sherlock has secretly observed this several times. It definitely needs to be investigated!</p><p>He opens the door and John stops. Sherlock starts investigating in his usual subtle manner.</p><p>“Why did you stop? You danced at the Yard party in front of tons of people.”</p><p>“I danced <i>with</i> tons of people. Nobody saw me because everybody was dancing.”</p><p>John is an idiot, Sherlock thinks.</p><p>“You’re an idiot.” Sherlock says. He says it fondly though and John smiles.</p><p>“<i>I</i> saw you.” Sherlock continues. “You were <i>the only one</i> I saw.”</p><p>John steps closer and proceeds to kiss Sherlock breathless to the sound of Beyoncé.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ha! Did you miss me? *best Moriarty voice*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>